


Unanticipated Dangers

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was acutely aware of the high risks and dangers that came with the job but he had never thought that there was even a possibility that his life could end this way. (Set in the first episode, first season)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanticipated Dangers

He was acutely aware of the high risks and dangers that came with the job but he had never thought that there was even a possibility that his life could end this way. He closed his eyes and held his breath as he instinctively grabbed the door handle and held on for dear life. A small murmured prayer for some kind of a miracle slipped from his lips as he was violently thrown first to the left and then hard to the right as the sound of screeching brakes, horns and angry shouts from cut off drivers filled his ears. His prayers were answered a moment later as he felt himself lurch forward as the car skidded to an abrupt halt and sat rocking on its wheels.

Releasing his breath, he slowly opened his eyes and uncurled his fingers from their death grip on the door, consciously forcing himself to resist his terrified gasp when he saw just how close they had come to slamming into the parked police car. 

“Are you coming?” McGarrett asked as he got out of the car and headed towards the cordoned off crime scene.

“Do… do you always drive like that?” Danny demanded loudly, white faced, as he caught up with the crazy Navy SEAL, who had only hours before decided to make him his partner. “Do you believe that you are some sort of insane racing car driver competing with all those other innocent drivers, whom you almost killed, may I add, on our way here, or do you just have some sort of a death wish that you forgot to tell me about? Because if you do…”

Steve stopped and looked back at his angry partner before glancing back at the car they had just exited and the HPD squad car only inches away from it. He looked at his partner and frowned in total confusion at Danny’s angry rant, “What's wrong with my driving? I missed the squad car...”


End file.
